ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Peace
What is the Tower of Peace? The Tower of Peace, or ToP for short, is a hard difficulty tower that was released on 25th/26th June (depending on your time zone) along with Zone 1. It seems to be peaceful, but the later floors are pretty hard, and the final floor is really difficult (at least compared to the rest of the tower) This tower should be beaten before or after Tower of Hands Sweating. Beginner's Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1: 'Start by climbing the slope up to the three spinners. Traverse these spinners and the path will split in two. Take the left path. This path is full of conveyors that will take you to a button. Press it and then traverse the spinners again. The right path will open up. Climb the wall to the top and drop down the hole to find a pushing platform. Use it to reach a ladder. Once you climb the ladder, there will be a few jumps you will have to do to reach floor 2. * '''Floor 2: '''When you reach floor 2, go inside the cylindrical frame and traverse all the obstacles while avoiding The killbrick below. When done, go outside the frame (Not the tower) and do some vertical wraps and rope swing platforms. take the next push platform and continue to the hole. Squeeze through tiny spaces and exit the crevice. One done, do some easy jumps, and a few vertical wraps, and you're going to floor 3. Continuing the tower * '''Floor 3: '''This starts with some far jumps and some cylindrical platforms. then are some fading platforms and some 'traps'. The point is to trick players into thinking the platforms are very thin when really the middle of the platform is solid. next are some push platforms, and next is an outside section. * '''Floor 3/4: '''The first outside part. Start with a rotating spinner, then onto a platform that spins. Try to get onto the next platform without falling.then, another platform that spins is appeared, go onto those pillars and onto the wall. Then, jump down onto the spinner and head back inside. * '''Floor 4: '''This floor really begun outside, but that section is listed under the "Floor 3/4" section, since the outside section goes from floor 3, into 4, then inside. This part of the guide is ''Inside floor 4. Start on the spinner and climb up the ladders, then some easy wraparounds. Next, Go onto the next platform which is a conveyor, then avoid the killbricks and go into the tunnel, which leads to floor 5. * '''Floor 5: '''This floor begins in a tunnel which you have to traverse. then exit the tunnel and you come across some jumps that look very scary, but they're not. Then are some wraparounds. After that, are the pillars that the wraparounds stand on. Go onto those. Later, jump by the 2x2 platforms, leading to the next part. * '''Floor 5/6: '''This part is here because the music zone changes at this point. Go onto the pillars and jump down to the 5x5. There are some troublesome ladders up ahead, so watch out. Then, jump up to Floor 6. * '''Floor 6: '''Alright! You've made it to the halfway point! This is where things begin to get hard. Climb up the ladder and jump down. * '''Floor 6/7: '''This is the slide ride. Just go outside onto the transparent bricks and enjoy. Once the ride ends, head back inside. * '''Floor 6 (Continued): '''Ok. Jump up these obstacles. Do a vertical wrap. Then repeat. Next are some scary and far jumps, but they shouldn't give you any trouble. Head into the mini tower. This is a puzzle where you need to find the exit of each hole and jump up. Once you made it to the top, You are now on floor 7. * '''Floor 7: '''This floor takes a break from the scary obstacles, (Except for the Leap of Faith) so to compensate for that, the next floor gets REALLY hard. Possibly Challenging. Go onto these easy obstacles on the frame, and quickly traverse the rope platforms. Go into the little hole, climb the truss, and then there's a leap of faith. It looks scary, but you'll 100% make it under all conditions. (Except for Stone Coil lol) Climb up these ladders, or wrapround them, and you've made it to floor 8. Finishing the tower * '''Floor 8: '''The final three floors. It took you so long to get here. But get ready, because these last few floors get hard! First traverse the conveyor belt while avoiding killbricks. after do some vertical wraps, traverse some 2x2, and go outside. * '''Floor 8 (Outside): '''Alright. Welcome to the hardest part of the tower. This begins with some push platforms, then comes the hard part. ''SPHERE JUMPS!!!' Begin on the first one, go to the second one, and so forth. Make sure to jump late. You traverse all of those. Then comes the last sphere jump. This jump is an Intense/Remorseless. Jump EXTREMELY Late or you will not make it. The jump is sometimes RNG, so don't be too sad if you fail. It should only take you 10 minutes to make it back there. If you performed the jump properly, Good job! Head back inside. * '''Floor 8 (Inside Cont.): '''Right. Almost done with this Insane floor. Jump on the pillars, try and hug the wall and not get reverse-wallhopped. Once done, you can get to floor 9. * '''Floor 9: '''Once arriving at this floor, go in and traverse the obstacles inside. Then jump out. Here comes the second-scariest part of the tower, (Behind floor 8 outside) The speed section. This is it. The Final Stretch. This is the last part before you reach safety. You have 10 seconds to traverse all the obstacles. Jump onto the blocks, stop for a split-second if you need to. once you reach the end of the speed section, you can say "phew!" and head on. Climb on the ladders and jump on the killbricks. This looks scary, but just keep jumping and you should be ok. Since, your health will be very low, but not empty. Once done, heal up to max health, and do it again. Once done, exit the small corridor and jump up. * '''Floor 10: '''This is it. You've reached safety. No more risk-based sections separate you & the winpad at the top of the tower. If you fall, you can try again. ** Endurance *** First Section: Let the trails begin! Jump on the pillars and perform a very long jump. But as I said, failing =/= punishment. Go into the next room. *** Second Section: This room consists of many head hitters, into non-head hitters. Go Into the next room. *** Third Section: This section looks scary but it's not. Spam jump to not take damage, then traverse the room while not touching the killbricks. Do this three times. Go into the next room. *** Fourth Section: Not much to say here, just traverse the cylindrical pillars. Go into the next room. *** Fifth Section: Use all the push platforms while nut bumping your head. Go into the next room. *** Sixth Section: Go onto some platforms near the roof; try not to bump your head. If you have Heli Powers, this section should be easy. Go Into the next room. *** Seventh Section: Jump on the spheres, connected to the frame. Then, walk on the spheres. Go into the next room. *** Walking Section: This is a walk. Find your way to the other end. *** Final Section: This is it. The final section before the ending maze. Jump on the tiny 1 stud poles, do a vertical wrap, and jump up. ** Patience *** This is the ending maze. Good luck here. > = Right | < = Left | ^ = Forward | Try and take notes to remember the path. The starting & ending position is forward. The path is: "^<>^^><<^^ <^><^<^>>^^^><^>><><><^><<^<><>>^" *** Alright! You've cleared the maze! Now climb up the ladder. You have two choices to get to the winpad. Either you take the safe way and walk around the frame, or take the risky route and use the push platform, If you don't know, the push platform doesn't go all the way, so you have to push it and jump. Warning you that you can lose all your progress with this route. If this is your first time completing this, I recommend you take the safe way. Either way, You've beaten Tower of Peace! Most likely your first or second Hard difficulty tower. Continuing From This Point Now that Tower of Peace is done, Go beat Tower of Killjoys as it's only a little harder than this. If you already have beaten ToK, Try Beating Tower of Keyboard Yeeting or Tower of Hecc. I recommend you do ToKY first. Music * Layer 1: OneShot - Children of the Ruins * Layer 2: Magical Winds - Secession Studios * Layer 3: Adventure Time 3DS - Candy Kingdom Overworld * Layer 4: Super Mario Bros 3 - Overworld Theme 1 * Layer 5: Doki Doki Literature Club - Your Reality (Instrumental) * Layer 6: Kirby - Gourmet Race * Layer 7: Kirby - King De De De's Theme * Layer 8: A Hat In Time - Peace And Tranquility * Layer 9: Thomas The Tank Engine Theme * Layer 10: Undertale - Megalovania Gallery Bandicam 2019-06-25 14-27-58-972.jpg|ToP's portal 155a0e4243575bcd5f599f9db323d724.png|ToP's badge Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Zone 1 Category:Spatial System Category:Hard